Notebook
NOTEBOOK CONTAINS HELPFUL HINTS. Better check out the basement. Move Lazarus with the left analog stick. Position the camera with the right analog stick. Tap to re-center the camera. Press to slide down ladders. Find some back-up power. Press to enter hunting mode. Press to fire. Aim the cursor with the right analog stick. Press to return to run around mode. Better go back to the lab. Hunt the ghosts in the school. Shoot the ghost ( ) to weaken it, then capture it with the grenade ( ). Press to throw grenade. With the Pulse Rifle equipped hold and press to switch torch on/off. I heard a scream from the attic. Astral now has the Revenant ability! Use the left analog stick to fly around. Hold to move upwards and to move downwards. Hold and use the right analog stick to select an ability. Press to return to flying mode. Press to perform actions. Press to return to Lazarus. Press to go to first person. Maybe Astral can help with the broken lift. If I could lower the lift I could get to the attic. Hold and use the right analog stick to select the sniper rifle. In first person mode( ) use the left analog stick to zoom. Press in first person to toggle binoculars. I must keep quiet, and out of sight. The Professor was here! Maybe it's vulnerable when it's asleep? Astral now has the Charming ability! She's mad, but I'll check out her story. Head-in-a-box says there's a new type of creature ahead and it can't be captured by my grenade. I'll try the church. Press down directional button to crouch. Press up directional button to stand up. It's a ghost town. Need to find some TNT. Gotta lower the water. Interactive objects are highlighted in Astral's first person view Gotta lower the pump. I have to form a bridge. I have to stay close and out of sight. If I could mimic the song. I need to get to her before she recovers. Maybe I can use the doors to my own advantage. Two pieces are missing from the painting. She wants the stars in the sky? I think the Teddy Bear dropped something. Hold and press to cycle torch functionality. I bet all the clues are hidden in this room Looks like some light is needed here too Astral now has the Spectral ability! They are hurting each other! I coud lure him to the porches. The building hurt him. They're weakning each other. I need to make some smoke. Astral now has the Poltergeist ability! Maybe Astral can unblock this? Hold and press to toggle ammo types. Invisible ghosts become visible in smoke Need to find two books. So 'Wormboy' is some medieval prince. Hey, it's a ship. 'Dynamite the beast', he said. I must keep quiet, and out of sight. Richmond caught the beast before. Distract the beast to allow Colonel Fortesque to pass with the dynamite! Got to wake him somehow. I need to free the mechanic. Got to shoot the shells and capture the souls. Some kind of dock. I'm on some prison island. Use Astral's first person view ( ) to identify objects that she can manipulate Who the hell is Frank Agglin: Sounds nasty. She left a rose. I need that rose. Astral's Possession ability gives her the power to take control of ghosts Frank Agglin, wife murderer. The saddest thing I've ever seen. Richmond at last! Richmond must live He's weakening! The electricity is regenerating him! So wormboy is after Astral. Poltergeists again. So that's why Hawksmoor needs Astral. Category:Content